Colors of life
by RisufuyaYUI
Summary: Tragedy yg menimpa Hinata 5 tahun lalu telah memukul hati Sasuke, Naruto sahabatnya sendiri telah menyembunyikan Hinata-nya dan hal yg paling menyakitkan bagi Sasuke -walaupun sudah tahu- adalah Hinata tidak mengingat dirinya./ gaje/ isi cerita pasaran!/ standart warning applied/ rate K -T/ enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Colors of life © RisufuyaYUI**

**Romance and Drama.**

**Rate K+**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata ]**

**AU, OOC, typos, Alur dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu dll (STANDART WARNING APPLIED)**

**a/n** : Maaf bila terjadi ada kesamaan judul, ide cerita, latar dan lain-lain. Sungguh ini hanya kebetulan belaka dan ini juga murni dari otak author yang rada oneng.

XXXX

Gadis itu tahu benar pemilik ipod biru yang dipegangnya sekarang ini. Disudut ipod itu ada sebuah tanda tertulis nama inisial US yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan HS yang tak lain adalah Kekasihnya atau sekarang bisa dibilang juga mantannya, Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu hanya menghela napas. Dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara mengembalikan benda tersebut? Walaupun mereka sekelas tapi Hinata dan Sasuke itu tidak akrab sama sekali, boro-boro menyapa melirik pun tak pernah.

Si Uchiha bungsu anak dari pengusaha terkaya Uchiha corp yang terlalu cuek dan tak suka kebisingan sedangkan Si Hyuuga sulung terlalu pemalu dan minder dalam pergaulan karena statusnya sebagai orang miskin.

Hinata bisa saja mengembalikannya pada Sakura, lagipula setidaknya biarpun agak minder akan kecantikan si gadis yang beraura musim semi itu dan agak malu-malu menyerahkannya, toh Hinata akan sedikit memberanikan diri karena mereka sama-sama perempuan.

Tapi sayangnya saat ini Haruno Sakura tidak berada disekolah ini lagi. Dia pindah sekolah keluar negeri demi mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter. Gadis itu rela meninggalkan kekasihnya yang super perfect.

Menurut gossip yang tak sengaja Hinata dengar dari anak-anak perempuan yang mengaku diri mereka sebagai fansnya Sasuke –sang pangeran sekolah- bahwa Sasuke telah memutuskan Sakura karena meninggalkannya, adapula ada yang bilang kalau sakura sendiri yang memutusi hubungannya sebelum kepergiannya, serta ada juga yang bilang kalau ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka sehingga mereka akhirnya putus tapi kurasa gosip itu kurang benar adanya, dan ada yang bilang kalau mereka hanya putus sementara . Ya… masih banyak lagi gossip lainnya yang bersimpang siur masuk ketelinganya.

Mungkin bagi para fansgirlnya Sasuke, inilah kesempatan untuk mengambil hati si Uchiha bungsu itu. Namun sampai saat ini saja belum ada gadis yang bisa menaklukkan hati dingin Sasuke. Setelah berita gossip tentang putusnya hubungan mereka, sikap Sasuke berubah. Dia lebih cuek dari biasanya, lebih dingin, kata-katanya juga terkadang suka kasar bahkan dia juga suka bolos akhir-akhir ini. Dan yang paling parah akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghindari sahabat karibnya Uzumaki Naruto, dari kelas sebelahnya.

Apa adanya pihak ketiga itu benar adanya?

Apakah Naruto yang disebut para penggila gossip di sekolahnya adalah pihak ketiganya yang menyebabkan mereka putus?

Hinata bukannya mau berburuk sangka, bahkan dia tak peduli dengan gossip itu toh itu bukan urusannya dan juga itu bukan kebiasaan dia, lagipula siapa yang mau bergossip dengan gadis pendiam macam Hinata? Sedangkan itu juga dari ketidaksengajaan dirinya yang kebetulan mendengarnya dan mau tak mau suatu saat gossip itupun akan tersebar juga sampai ditelinga gadis itu. Biarpun Hinata itu pemalu, gagap serta minder, dia termasuk pendengar yang baik kok!

Ya… itulah manusia tidak ada yang sempurna.

Jadi wajar saja kalau hidup manusia itu penuh dengan yang berbau pro dan kontra.

Uchiha Sasuke contohnya, biarpun mereka bilang kalau Sasuke itu adalah makhluk paling sempurna dalam hal fisik serta kekayaannya yang melimpah yang tak akan habis, tapi tetap saja dia itu hanya manusia biasa dihadapan Kami-Sama. Bukannya Hinata itu sok tahu dan merasa paling hebat menilai seseorang, justru menurutnya mungkin Sasuke itu orang yang paling kesepian dan menyedihkan dibandingkan dirinya.

Sasuke itu bahkan orang yang paling menghindari sosialisasi dibandingkan dirinya, dia juga pelit dalam tersenyum serta berbicara. Biarpun dia memiliki otak encer pun mana mau dia membaginya dengan orang lain bahkan saat kerja kelompokpun juga demikian. Bukannya itu terlihat sombong?

Tapi tetap saja ada saja orang yang mengagumi dan mendekati orang macam Sasuke. Mungkin mereka mendekatinya hanya karena statusnya? Mungkin juga ada orang yang murni mendekatinya? misalnya Naruto. Tentu saja! itu karena mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi Hinata salut pada Naruto yang masih mau berteman dengan Sasuke. Apa ini yang disebut persahabatan sejati ya?

Hinata jadi iri dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto yang baik Hati dan mampu menerima dia apa adanya.

Seandainya dia bisa bersahabat dengan Naruto, pasti akan menyenangkan. Dari pengamatan Hinata kalau Naruto adalah pemuda yang ceria serta hyperaktif biarpun dia agak sedikit payah. Tapi Hinata lebih suka orang bertipe seperti itu, mereka seperti memiliki banyak warna dalam kehidupannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menurut pengamatannya, mungkin kehidupannya hanya memiliki beberapa warna. Itu dikarenakan kehidupannya yang mewah membuatnya tenang; sehingga dia tak takut akan kemiskinan serta kelaparan akan mendera dirinya. Dan dia bisa memperoleh apa yang dia inginkan kapan pun dia mau. Bukankah itu terdengar menjenuhkan?

Bagi Hinata sih iya…

Mungkin kalau Sasuke dihadapi hidup yang berat seperti Hinata pun dia tidak bakalan sanggup karena Sasuke tak pernah mengalami apa yang dialami Hinata. Jadi Istilahnya kalau Hinata itu memiliki banyak warna dalam Hidupnya; baik itu kehidupan manis ataupun pahit pernah dia rasakan.

Kalau melihat kehidupan Sasuke membuatnya prihatin serta sedih. Tapi bukannya ini aneh, Sasuke itu bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata Kan?

Kenapa Hinata harus merasa sedih melihatnya?

Mereka hanya sebatas teman sekelas bukan?

Tepatnya teman sekelas yang tak saling kenal.

Tak saling kenal? Kurasa saat ini kurang tepat juga.

Gadis itu mungkin kini lebih sedikit kenal Sasuke –dalam hal sepihak, itu juga karena ipod milik sasuke berada ditangannya. Dan gara-gara ipod itulah merubah pandangannya tentang Sasuke, yang tadinya tidak begitu memerhatikannya kini mungkin lebih.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengembalikan ipod itu saja tapi tentu saja dia tak memiiki peluang untuk menghampiri Sasuke, selalu saja ada kendala yang menghalanginya. Dan sudah lima hari ini ipod milik Sasuke masih berada di tangannya. Selama lima hari ini pula yang mengantarnya lebih mengenali kepribadian si Uchiha bungsu itu.

Gadis itu di sekolah selalu memerhatikan pergerakan Uchiha bangsu itu, terkadang dia juga menguntit Sasuke; layaknya stalker. Itu juga demi ingin berusaha mengembalikan ipod itu secara diam-diam dan jikalau bukan karena ipod, gadis itu mana mau mendekati Sasuke. Dia tahu diri kok! kalau mendekati Sasuke itu sama saja kita bunuh diri. Kenapa demikian?

Itu karena fansgirlnya Sasuke terkenal sadis dan mengerikan, fansgirl yang diketuai oleh Karin tersebut bahkan gak segan-segan membuat yang mendekati Sasuke itu menyerah atau yang paling parahnya sampai pindah dari sekolah dengan cara menindasnya terus-menerus.

Bahkan adapula gossip yang tersebar yang mengatakan kalau ada yang sampai bunuh diri karena frustasi tidak bisa mendapatkan si Uchiha itu, kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan karena gossip itu dengan cepat langsung diklarilifikasi oleh Senju Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah.

Gossip itu sungguh mengerikan batin Hinata bergidik mengingat hal itu.

Dan saat ini Hinata tengah memutar otaknya, dia bertekad untuk mengembalikan ipodnya besok. Siapa tahu Sasuke tengah mencari ipodnya?

Ya.. walaupun dia terlihat tidak seperti orang yang telah kehilangan benda.

Dan ipod itu yang Hinata ketahui adalah pemberian terakhir dari Sakura sebelum sekolah keluar negeri.

Dan juga Hinata tahu pasti kalau Sasuke itu masih mencintai Sakura, buktinya dia selalu memandangi pohon sakura –yang menandakan ciri-ciri gadis itu- yang sampai saat ini masih bermekaran di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Tapi dia harusnya tahu bahwa dia tak bisa menebak atau memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan?

Mungkin saja upayanya untuk mengembalikan ipod itu akan membawa hidupnya lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya.

Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan tetapi tetaplah Kami-Sama yang memutuskan takdir manusia.

Kita hanya cukup berdoa dan berusaha saja kan?

XXXX

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

XXXX

**Note** : Fiksi ini dalam masa percobaan Risu yang lagi hiatus, kok bisa ya? Padahal lagi Hiatus! Aku lagi bener-bener iseng nih, kalau aku mempublishnya setelah hiatus itu bakalan gak jadi. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Karena ide ini tiba-tiba datang begitu saja dan Risu ini orangnya agak geregetan kalau gak buru-buru mempublishnya. Risu hanya minta pendapat kalian doank kok! kalau suka atau tidak mau fiksi ini di hapus tinggal review aja dan Insya Allah aku akan melanjutkannya setelah Hiatus.

**OK, THANKS A LOT MINNA-SAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

"U-Uchiha-san!" teriak Hinata yang terdengar seperti cicitan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Hn." Katanya yang tampak malas karena yang menghampirinya selalu anak perempuan.

Semenjak dia putus dengan Sakura selalu saja ada yang sengaja ingin mendapat perhatiannya mulai menyapa, menawarkan makan siang bersama, belajar kelomok bersama hingga pulang bersama. Bahkan tak jarang dia menerima surat cinta atau pernyataan cinta dari kalangan anak perempuan di sekolahnya yang selalu dia tolak mentah-mentah. Dan bagi Sasuke ini telah membuatnya muak.

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata yang setelah dia ketahui yang menghampirinya adalah anak perempuan dari kelasnya. Sebenarnya tidak semua nama anak perempuan dikelasnya dia hapal. Lagipula toh tidak ada untungnya, bagi dirinya anak perempuan itu berisik. Tapi Hinata berbeda.

Jikalau Hinata tahu, mungkin dia tak dapat menyangka kalau dirinya suka di perhatikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bahkan belum tahu apa penyebab kalau dirinya suka memperhatikan Hinata? Entah kenapa dia merasa tertarik melihat gadis yang terkenal pemalu itu? Sasuke mulai memperhatikan Hinata sejak dia putus dari Sakura.

"I-ini... milikmu!"

Kedua alis Sasuke mengkerut ketika Hinata menyerahkan sesuatu yang diduga adalah ipod miliknya yang dia cari akhir-akhir ini dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Ini... kenapa ada padanya? Dan ada apa dengannya? Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu heran dengan tingkah gadis di depannya ini, Hinata selalu gemetaran jika mereka saling berhadapan baik itu secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Yang Sasuke suka perhatiin dari Hinata itu adalah gaya bicara Hinata yang suka gagap yang suka menjadi bahan ejekan anak laki-laki di kelasnya, suka memainkan jari kalau dia sedang gugup ataupun malu dan volume suaranya yang begitu pelan sehingga dia harus berusaha keras menaikkan volume suaranya ketika dia di suruh gurunya membaca di depan kelas.

Tapi kenapa didepannya Hinata selalu gemetaran? Dia takut pada Sasuke?

"I-ni... U-Uchiha-san?" yang masih menyulurkan ipod itu.

Hinata tampak bingung karena Sasuke tidak merespon dirinya. Lalu dengan langkah cepat dia menarik tangan Sasuke dengan gemetaran, yang membuat pemiliknya tersentak. Tangan Hinata begitu dingin dan juga kecil tapi terasa lembut.

Setelah itu Hinata hanya menunduk mohon pamit tanpa harus berbicara dan berjalan cepat dengan hati yang penuh kelegaan.

"Hei, tunggu!" sungguh Hinata tak dapat menyangka Sasuke akan menghambatnya pergi, dengan langkah yang besar dan satu tangan dia dapat mudah menggapai lengan gadis itu.

"Y-ya?" yang ragu-ragu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Arigatou." Katanya dengan singkat dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung karena tersentak dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

**I do not own Naruto**

**COLORS OF LIFE milik RisufuyaYUI**

**K+ ( Bisa dipastikan rating akan terus naik )**

**Tragedy and hurt/comfort ( terjadi perubahan pada genrenya)**

**SasuHinaNaru Slight Narusaku and Sasusaku.**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan dll. Standart Warning Applied.**

.

.

...

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

Suara gesekan pintu dan gemerincing lonceng kecil menandakan kedatangan pelanggan. Tapi pada waktu sudah hampir larut begini jarang ada datang ke kedai yang terbilang sederhana itu. Kecuali pria itu. Kedai makan itu terletak disudut pinggiran dan jauh dari keramaian kota Shibuya yang terkenal dengan keramaian hiruk pikuk manusia selama 24 jam itu.

Pria bersurai raven itu senantiasa pergi ketempat tersebut. Walaupun tidak begitu sering tapi dia suka sekali ke kedai yang sudah berdiri beberapa puluh tahun tersebut. Dia berkunjung tepat pada pukul sepuluh setelah dia sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaanya yang terbilang sangat padat. Itu semua demi melihat keadaan wanita bersurai indigo yang jadi pusat perhatiannya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.

"Selamat datang!" teriak Hachi-bee, pemilik kedai yang suka bergaya nyentrik itu.

"Oh, kau bocah es!" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan ketika pemilik kedai memanggilnya dengan julukan seperti itu. Sedangkan wanita bersurai indigo yang tengah membersihkan meja itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Baginya dia tak perlu menyapanya karena pria itu hanya selalu diam ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau pesan seperti biasanya, kan?" ucapnya sambil nyengir ketika Sasuke menduduki dirinya di salah satu meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Hn."

"Hina-chan kau mendengarnya, kan?" teriak Hachi-bee.

"Baik jii-san!" Sahut Hinata.

Hinata bersegera ke dapur memasakkan makanan yang tak tersedia dalam daftar menu, makanan yang Hinata telah dia ketahui adalah makanan favouritnya, sup tomat. Setelah berkutat cukup lama di dalam dapur akhirnya dia menyelesaikan masakannya untuk pelanggan special bossnya tersebut.

"Silahkan tuan! Selamat menikmati." Ucapnya yang di selingi dengan senyuman manisnya setelah dia selesai menata makanan itu di atas meja.

Hinata hendak saja balik ke dapur tapi lengannya sudah di tahan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa berbicara atau memandangnya pun Hinata tahu benar maksud dari isyaratnya. Sasuke ingin ditemani oleh Hinata. Dan itu sudah biasa kalau dia datang. Tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini Hinata seolah-olah lupa?

Dengan cepat Hinata menduduki dirinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya intens yang membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Pria bermata segelap malam itu mulai mengabsen tiap inchi wajah Hinata yang sekarang agak sedikit tirus. Dia melakukannya seolah-olah takut ada perubahan pada wanita itu.

Bibir yang penuh itu masih tetap menampilkan warna alaminya. Pipi yang selalu menampilkan semburat merah itu masih ada. Hidung yang kecil itu tetaplah mancung. Mata bulannya dibalik bingkai kacamatanya bahkan makin indah. Bulu matanya pun begitu lebat. Hingga akihrnya mata onixnya berhenti pada sudut sebelah kanan keningnya yang agak sedikit tersibak dari poni lebatnya. Ada bekas jahitan disana. Dan itu membuatnya tertegun sehingga mengingat memorinya lima tahun lalu.

Sang wanita yang merasa ditatap intens itu semakin merona. Sungguh dalam hidupnya ini dia tak pernah membayangkan ada pangeran tampan yang entah darimana tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan ini. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke –beberapa bulan yang lalu- dia tak dapat mengira kalau pria yang sering muncul di televisi ini mengenalnya. Padahal Hinata belum merasa pernah bertemu secara langsung pria itu dalam hidupnya. Hinata memang tahu siapa dia, Sasuke adalah pengusaha yang sukses. Hanya sebatas itu saja kok, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Oh iya ada satu lagi, Sasuke dikategori termasuk pria paling ideal dan juga paling seksi disalah satu majalah tergengsi di Jepang.

**FLASHBACK**

Tiga bulan yang lalu...

Hinata tengah menyesapi minuman di bangku sebuah taman, setelah bekerja keras dia lebih memilih bersantai-santai diluar. Mungkin hari ini memang tidak terlalu sibuk karena akhir-akhir ini kedainya memang sedang sepi. Akhirnya bossnya memilih menutup kedainya sampai pukul lima sore saja.

Hinata menghela napas, saatnya kembali pulang.

Ketika Hinata hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghentikannya. Pria itu berdiri beberapa senti tak jauh dari hadapannya.

'Dia... mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke' pikir Hinata sambil menyipitkan matanya

"Hinata." Ucap pria itu dengan suara baritone beratnya, hal ini membuat Hinata terkejut.

"E-eto..." Hinata mencoba menengok kanan-kiri memastikan apa dia salah mendengar ketika pria itu memanggil namanya? Memastikan mungkin ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bernama Hinata di taman? Nihil. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di taman ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata, hn." Sasuke yang menyadari gerak-gerik Hinata yang kebingungan akhirnya memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"K-Kau kenal aku?" terdengar panik dari nada suaranya.

"Hn." Beginilah jadinya, biarpun Sasuke tahupun kalau Hinata tak mengingat dirinya tetap saja hatinya merasa teriris.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" kali ini sedikit tenang.

"Menurutmu."

"Belum pernah."

"Anggap saja seperti itu."

"N-Nani?"

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung kebingungan. Pria bermata onix itu sudah sejak lama ingin bertemu langsung dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang membuat hidupnya bersalah seumur hidup karena peristiwa lima tahun lalu. Setelah peristiwa itu Hinata menghilang, sampai-sampai dirinya yang terkenal cerdas tak mampu mencarinya. Dan setelah beberapa tahun mencarinya akhirnya dia menemukan Hinata bekerja di salah satu kedai makan yang tertua di Shibuya.

Sasuke teramat bersyukur dan juga senang. Tapi ada hal yang membuat hatinya begitu miris yaitu Hinata belum mengingat apapun setelah peristiwa itu. Otomatis Hinata tak mengingat siapapun di masa lalunya termasuk dirinya. Tapi itu adalah hal yang bagus buatnya, karena dia tak perrlu mengingatnya. Sasuke hanya takut Hinata membencinya kalau ingatannya kembali.

Biarlah dirinya menjadi Sasuke yang baru di kehidupan Hinata yang sekarang ini. Sasuke yang senantiasa hadir dalam kesedihannya, Sasuke yang selalu bersikap baik padanya, Sasuke yang selalu melindungi dirinya dimanapun dan Sasuke yang selalu memberinya kehangatan.

...

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya akhir pekan. Sasuke datang tepat kedai mau tutup. Hinata begitu terkejut.

"Um, maaf Uchiha-san sebentar lagi kedai mau tutup." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke melenggang masuk mengacuhkan perkataan Hinata tadi.

Hinata panik ketika Sasuke tidak mengubris perkataannya, dia langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang telah mengambil duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Aku mau sup tomat!" tegasnya.

"Um... eto... gomenasai disini tidak ada menu seperti itu!"

Sasuke meliriknya tajam, tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya permintaan ataupun perkataannya ditolak. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu membuatnya menunduk dan meremas ujung apron. Dia bingung, apa yan harus dia lakukan? Sedangkan bossnya barusan saja keluar yang katanya ingin menjemput seseorang.

"Kalau tidak ada, buat kan untukku!"

"B-baiklah!" Hinata terpaksa menurut, berhubung bossnya sedang tidak ada jadi dia menurut saja perintah Sasuke. Lagipula membuat sup tomat itu tidak sulit kok!

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya selesai juga, dia langsung melenggang ketempat Sasuke berada. Dia menata makanan itu di atas meja dan hendak pergi kedapur namun tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Temani aku makan!"

"Um... baiklah." Hinata mengambil posisi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Pria bersurai raven itu mulai menyesapi sup buatan Hinata. Dia terkejut sup buatan Hinata memiliki rasa seperti sup buatan oka-sannya.

"Mm... Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Hn" Alis Hinata berkerut mendengar jawaban ambigu dari pria didepannya ini, dia sungguh bingung. Tapi tak apa-apalah, toh yang penting pria itu terlihat senang menikmati masakannya. Hal itu membuatnya menaikkan bibirnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam-diam memerhatikan Hinata, tak sadar juga menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Dia juga memerhatikan Hinata yang telah berubah dari Hinatanya yang dulu. Dulu semasa di Konoha High School rambut Hinata mencapai bahu dan kini telah memanjang sampai kepinggang. Badannya juga agak tinggi sekarang namun lebih kurus. Hinata juga memakai kacamata yang begitu besar dan poninya juga cukup panjang. Pria itu menyadari Hinata sungguh berbeda sekarang.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu membuat Hinata menjadi merona, dia tak pernah ditatap seperti itu oleh pria manapun tidak pula dengan Naruto, sahabatnya baiknya. Ngomong-ngomong Hinata jadi kangen sama sahabatnya yang pergi ke Amerika dua tahun lalu itu.

'Naruto-kun.'

Tanpa terasa Sasuke telah menghabiskan makanannya

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya!"

"Hai!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja Hachi-bee –bossnya- datang.

"Hina-chan, apa tamu spesialku sudah datang?"

"E-eh, Siapa?"

"Oi, ternyata kau sudah ada di sini, hm?" Kata Hachi-bee yang membuat Hinata mengikuti arah mata Hachi-bee. Wanita itu terkejut ternyata tamu yang ingin di jemputnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, telah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Hn."

"Kalian pasti suda kenalan, kan? Dan kau pasti sudah kenal dengan pria ini, bukan?"

"Hai." Ngomong-ngomong Hinata baru ingat, darimana Uchiha bungsu itu kenal dirinya? Hinata baru menduganya sekarang ini, Mungkin dari bossnya.

Setelah itu Hachi-bee menarik Sasuke keruangannya meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah membereskan makanan bekas Sasuke.

Dan kini saatnya pulang. Namun ketika keluar dari pintu kedai yang di belakang, Hinata dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang tengah berdiri –sambil mengantungi kedua tangannya- menyender pada tembok yang kasar.

"U-Uciha-san, kukira anda sedang mengobrol boss?"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi dia dibingungkan dengan jawaban ambigu itu.

"Lalu anda sedang apa disini?" tanyanya. Sejujurnya Hinata bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke di gang sempit ini, tapi sepertinya dia tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Aku menunggumu."

Tuh, kan! Menunggu seseorang! Eh, tunggu! Tadi dia barusan ngomong apa?

"Aku menunggumu." Jelasnya lagi.

Menunggu dirinya! Apa ini mimpi?!

Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak sedikitpun merespon membuat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya karena lucu melihat tingkah Hinata yang tampak gelagapan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tegasnya.

"E-eto..."

"Kau jalan duluan!" Tegasnya lagi yang tidak mau dibantah.

"H-Hai!" Wanita hanya menurut saja, jujur dia takut melihat tatapan Sasuke yang seakan-akan ingin menerkam dirinya.

Mereka tak berkata apa-apa selama perjalanan pulang, Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang ternyata masih penasaran terhadap Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya sibuk memperhatikan Hinata dari belakang.

"Hinata..." gumamnya yang tentu tidak terdengar oleh Hinata.

...

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san." Ucapnya sesampai di pagar apartemen kecilnya.

"Sasuke!" tegasnya

"Ya?"

"Sasuke!" tegasnya lagi.

"Aa... baiklah Sasuke-san, arigatou sudah mengantarku pulang!" ucapnya lagi sambil menunduk.

"Hn."

Setelah itu Sasuke melenggang pergi sedangkan Hinata yang tengah memperhatikan Sasuke pergi sempat berpikir yang membuatnya merona.

Seperti sepasang kekasih saja.

"Tidak! Tidak!" bantahnya sambil mengelengkan kepala.

"Sasuke-san mana mungkin menyukai perempuan sepertiku?" gumamnya.

"Jangan bermimpi Hinata!" gumamnya lagi.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Jii-san, aku pulang ya?"

"Hati-hati ya Hina-chan! Maaf ya aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, kan ada bocah es?" katanya sambil menyengir. Hinata merona.

Memang bukanlah hal yang aneh jikalau Sasuke datang berkunjung, pastilah dia akan menunggu Hinata pulang dan mengantarnya. Biarpun tidak sering hanya setiap seminggu dua kali Sasuke datang. Tapi bagi Hinata Sasuke terlalu baik, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya namun urung dia utarakan. Tidak untuk hari ini! Dengan tekad yang sudah begitu bulat, Hinata akan menanyainya.

"Sasuke-san," Katanya yang menghentikan perjalanan. Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?," Hinata memeluk badannya sendiri, musim dingin akan segera datang, mantel yang dia kenakan tidak begitu tebal. "Kenapa...? anda terlalu baik pada saya ?"

"Hn." Sasuke bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata malahan dia memajukan dirinya mendekati Hinata.

Hinata terpaku ketika Sasuke mendekatinya, pria di hadapannya ini terlalu tampan. Dan tanpa sadar pula Hinata dikenakan mantel bulu mahal miliknya agar menghalau kedinginan yang mengitari Hinata.

Mereka terdiam. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga bisa merasakan hembusan mereka masingg-masing. Kedua mata mereka saling bersirobok, tanpa menyadari mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain keindahan mata yang berbeda warna itu.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, "Apa perlu kebaikan seseorang harus ada alasannya, hn?"

"Eto... entahlah, aku tidak tahu," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala karena menyadari dia telah menatap Sasuke terlalu lama. Hinata merona.

"Tapi... rasanya aneh, tiba-tiba saja anda terlalu baik pada saya. Kita belum saling kenalkan?" kembali menatap Sasuke.

Jujur pria di hadapannya ini selalu membantunya belakangan ini, mulai membayar biaya klinik sewaktu Hinata tiba-tiba demam satu bulan yang lalu, membantunya pindah apartemen tujuh minggu yang lalu, menemaninya berbelanja bulanan tiga bulan yang lalu; malahan pria itu juga yang memaksa membayar semua barangnya, dan masih banyak lagi kebaikan yang ditawarkan pria itu yang membuatnya segan.

"Bagaimana saya bisa membalas budi?"

Balas budi itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu... itu... kalau anda mau?"

Sasuke mendesah, ingin sekali melontarkan keinginannya yang sejak dia pendam beberapa hari ini. Selalu saja banyak kendala ketika ingin menyampaikannya. Tapi soal balas budi dan permintaan, mungkin itu bisa jadi alasan yang kuat bukan? Jadi dia tak mungkin menolaknya bukan? Karena dia sendiri yang menawarkannya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku!" Pintanya yang terdengar seperti perintah bagi Hinata.

**To Be Continued**

**a/n : **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan maaf aku saat ini belum bisa membalasnya satu-persatu karena aku sedang pulang kampung kerumah mamaku yang listriknya cuman nyala pada malam hari doang. Tapi disana aku dapat pengalaman hidup dipedesaan yang masih terdapat hutan yang lebat. Pokoknya aku sangat menikmati liburan ini, benar-benar beda banget dengan kehidupan kota yang begitu praktis. Ya, sudah ya semoga kalian menikmati! ^ _ ^

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n : pada chapter ini akan menceritakan masa lalu hubungan antara SasuHinaNaru. Jadi kalian jangan pada bingung, coz sudah aku tandai kata **FLASHBACK.** Dan jikalau tidak ada kata-kata flashback itu berarti masa sekarangnya. Risu sebenarnya ingin mengakui tidak dapat melanjutkan fiksi ini, tapi dengan bermodal semangat yang telah diberi dari para reader yang telah mau mereview fiksi ini akhirnya akupun menyanggupinya. Ya biarpun yan mereview sedikit tak apalah, Risu sangat bersyukur dan juga berterima kasih tentunya. Risu memang payah membuat Sasuhina dan terkadang pula tidak berhati-hati, selalu saja ada kekurangan kata ataupun lainnya. Jadi tolong maklumi ea, terkadang Risu ini tak pernah mengecek kembali hasil ketikannya.

Oh ya! Risu mempunyai kebiasaan mengetik sambil mendengar musik lho! Biar agak enjoy dikit. Btw kalian suka dengar musik apa? Risu sieh suka musik apa aja, yang penting bagi diriku ini enak di dengar. Dan maaaf aku belum bisa membalas review kalian

.

.

**I do not own Naruto**

**COLORS OF LIFE milik RisufuyaYUI**

**K+ -T**

**Tragedy and hurt/comfort**

**SasuHinaNaru slight Sasusaku and Narusaku**

**AU, OC, OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan dll. Standart Warning Applied.**

.

.

**So please enjoy it~**

**FLASHBACK**

"Sekarang... Hinata-san akan berpasang-" Kata guru berambut perak itu sambil memilih murid yang akan berpasangan dengan Hinata dalam tugas praktek percakapan bahasa inggris dibuku absennya, "mm... Sasuke!" lanjutnya.

Hinata terbelalak dan Sasuke menatap tajam guru yang ternyata juga bermasker itu. Sedangkan kelas menjadi gaduh karena anak perempuan yang histeris tidak dapat menerima keputusan itu dan anak laki-laki yang juga sibuk menyoraki yang entah pada siapa.

"Sensei, itu tidak adil!"

"Itu benar, sensei!"

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke denganku saja!"

"Tidak! Denganku! Kamu Jelek!"

"APA?! KAMU TUH YANG JELEK!"

"APA KATAMU?! KAMU BAHKAN TIDAK LEBIH PINTAR DARIPADA AKU, BAKA!"

"Huuuu..."

"ENAK SAJA, KAMU TUH YANG BAKA!"

"Huuuuuu..."

"JELEK!"

"BAKA!"

"Huuuuuuuuu..."

"TUKANG PAMER!"

"TUKANG GOSIP!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"Anak-anak..."

"SOK EKSIS!"

"SOK KECAKEPAN!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"NENEK LAMPIR"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"Anak-anak... tolong-"

"MUKA BABI"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Anak-anak, tenanglah!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

Ejekan dari dua siswi yang saling berselisih serta sorakan dari pihak anak laki-laki itu membuat guru itu jengah serta memijit keningnya yang agak sedikit sakit. Dua siswi itu memang terkenal saling beradu mulut mengenai Sasuke apalagi pasca Sasuke putus dengan Sakura dan juga kelasnya yang terkenal dengan kegaduhannya. Sebagai wali kelas, ia hanya bisa mendesah dan menunggu seseorang yang sepertinya tengah sangat kesal dengan keributan ini. Guru itu sudah sangat mengenali karakteristik anak itu, bahkan dia sendiri bisa merasakan aura anak itu kalau dia tengah marah.

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

BRAKKKKK

"URUSAI!"

Tuh kan benar!

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Guru itu hanya menghela napas manakala Sasuke melenggang keluar tanpa seizinnya. Tanpa bertanyapun seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata sudah kesal dengannya serta keributan dikelas sehingga dia memilih tidak belajar. Sebagai wali kelasnya, guru itu merasa kecewa karena merasa tidak di hormati, tetapi itu dulu. Namun sekarang guru itu hanya bisa prihatin melihat Sasuke yang kini dia ketahui tengah mengalami masalah dengan keluarganya. Dan mungkin hanya dirinyalah dan Naruto mengetahui ini.

Lagipula ini bukan saatnya mengurusi orang lain bukan? dia sendiripun punya masalah asmara saat ini. Jadi dia tak mau ambil pusing mengingat sikap Sasuke yang telah berubah, dia hanya cukup mengajar dan memberi nasihat padanya saat ini.

Sedangkan seluruh anak-anak dikelas hanya membeku mendengar gebrakan dan kemarahan dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi ada pula yang berdecak sebal dan menyorakinya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata saat ini?

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan, jadi... kuharap kalian bisa mengerti dan aku tidak menerima protesan, ok!"

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian! Kalian cukup mengerjakan tugas dan kita akan mempraktekannya minggu depan. Jadi... selamat menikmati berakhir pekan anak-anak!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan seiring berjalan keluar

"Huuuuuuuuu..."

"Dasar sensei payah..."

"Iya payah nih!"

"Payah!"

"Huuuuu..."

"Dasar guru mesum!"

"Hahahaha..."

Mendapatkan sorakan dan umpatan membuat dia enggan menggeserkan pintunya, itu karena dia teringat akan seseorang. Yaitu seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang kerap kali dikerjain oleh teman-teman dikelasnya. Kakashi harus memberi peringatan Kalau tidak bisa-bisa anak itu di apa-apain oleh teman-temannya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, dia bisa-bisa kena semprotan dari Kurenai-sensei.

"Dan satu hal lagi jangan ada yang membully Hinata-san ya! Kalau itu terjadi-" katanya dengan suara yang berat, "-aku tak segan-segan memberi hukuman." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang membuat murid-muridnya bergidik ngeri.

Biarpun wajah Kakashi terlihat tak punya semangat tapi kalau soal dalam hukuman, dialah orang perlu di waspadai. Jadi janganlah melihat diri orang dari covernya, tapi lihatlah dari dalamnya!

Menatap gurunya yang sudah kelua kelas, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu lemas. Biarpun Kakashi sudah memperingat teman-temannya tapi tetap saja itu sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak percaya sama sekali. Pasalnya kali ini dia akan berurusan lagi dengan Uchiha itu. Kalau itu di bandingkan dengan film horor yang suka di tonton Hinata, berurusan dengan Sasuke merupakan sesuatu yang sangat horor dalam kesehariannya.

Melihat mata Sasuke saja membuatnya merinding apalagi berbicara banyak dengannya, bisa-bisa nyawanya terbang begitu saja kali. Memang terdengar berlebihan sih, namun kali ini Hinata benar-benar bersumpah kalau dirinya teringat sewaktu dia mengembalikan ipod. Gadis itu mengakui bahwa dia harus mengerahkan seluruh keberanian untuk mengembalikannya. Dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa pada Kami-Sama agar bisa melindunginya dari kesialan.

...

"209...210... ah, ini dia 211!"

Seusai pulang sekolah, kini Hinata tengah berada di depan apartemen Sasuke. Dia sendiri tidak percaya kalau Sasuke hidup sendiri! Dia kira kalau Sasuke bakal tinggal di mansion keluarganya yang mewah itu, namun ternyata tidak. Sasuke itu mandiri ya...

Enggan menekan bel gadis itu lebih memilih menggigit jarinya, dia sedang teringat kata-kata Kakashi-sensei tadi, ketika Hinata ingin menukar pasangannya dengan Shino. Gadis itu lebih memilih Shino ketimbang dengan Sasuke, biarpun mereka sama-sama pendiam. Tapi setidaknya tatapan Shino tidak mengindimitasi dirinya lagipula mereka berdua lumayan sering juga jadi sekelompok dalam tugas.

Tapi semua itu sia-sia, semelas-melasnya Hinata memohon tetap saja ditolak walaupun saat itu juga ada Shino dan Kurenai-sensei yang membantunya. Sebenarnya Kurenai pun tak sengaja ikut campur, dia hanya ingin murid kesayangan tidak berpasangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sangat bengal.

"Sumimasen, Kurenai-sensei. Tapi aku sudah cukup adil mengaturnya, lagipula Kiba pasangannya Shino juga tidak pandai berbahasa inggris, sama halnya seperti Hinata. Jadi... kuharap anda mengerti!" begitu katanya.

Kurenai mendecak kesal, Shino cuma terdiam dan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya; pasrah.

Saat ini dia sedang mengerutuki dirinya yang tidak pandai dalam bahasa inggris.

Dan kini dia tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika dia menyadari seseorang menatap tajam kearah dirinya. Gadis sedikit berjengit saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat tangan Sasuke berlumuran darah. Dia terluka!

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dingin dan yang mampu membuat Hinata merinding.

"U-U-Uchi-ha...san t-tangan-mu!"

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya lagi. Dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dari buku yang pegang sejak tadi.

Entah kenapa melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat rasa ketakutannya meningkat, tapi disisi lain dia merasa kasihan melihat tangan Sasuke yang tak henti-henti mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan sampai-sampai sapu tangan biru yang telah membalutnya sejak tadi kini seutuhnya berubah warna.

Dengan keberanian yang dia serap, gadis itu mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke dan memegangnya walaupun dia sangat gemeteran. Namun sayang Sasuke menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"JANGAN SENTUH! AKU SEDANG BERTANYA, BUAT APA KAU KESINI?!" Sasuke menaikan dua oktaf suaranya yang menyebabkan Hinata memundurkan kakinya dua langkah.

"A-Aku..."

"PERGI!"

"A-Apa?!"

"KU BILANG PERGI!"

"T-Tapi..."

"KAU TULI, HUH?! KUBILANG PERGI!"

"U-Uchiha-san."

"PERGI!"

"B-Baiklah! G-gomenasai."

Dengan cepat Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke, dia benar-benar takut. Sangat takut. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis kali ini.

...

Disini di depan kedai ramen, Hinata tengah berteduh, dia tak menyangka akan terjebak dalam hujan. Seandainya dia tidak melamun di depan lift tempat apartemen Sasuke, mungkin saat ini dia sudah sampai rumah.

Beberapa kali ada pelayan yang menawarinya masuk, namun dia dengan cepat menolak dan meminta izin untuk menumpang berteduh. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Padahal saat ini perutnya sudah keroncongan, namun apa boleh buat kini uang sakunya sudah menipis jadi dia harus menghemat.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Hinata tersentak melihat seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"E-eh?!" Uzumaki Naruto!

"Hey, Naruto beri dia ruang! Dia bisa-bisa mati kehabisan napas!" kata seorang pemuda berkuncir dengan malas.

"Ups, maaf ya!"

"H-Hai!"

"Hinata-san, Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Mmm... aku disini saja, Shikamaru-san."

"Baiklah, kami masuk duluan ya!"

Shikamaru melenggang masuk menyusul Chouji yang ternyata sudah masuk sejak tadi.

"Oh... jadi namamu Hyuuga Hinata ya... salam kenal, dattebayo!"

"E-Eh, salam kenal!"

"Aku suka suaramu lho!"

"Eh, Su-suara?" Maksudnya?

"Mm. Benar! Suaramu indah kalau sedang bernyanyi!"

Bernyanyi? Sejak kapan? Mendengar dimana?

"Hei, Naruto cepat masuk! Kamu tidak lapar!" teriak Chouji.

"Naruto!"

"Iya, iya bentar! Tidak sabaran sekali sih, kalian!" Naruto balas berteriak,"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Begitu ya... baiklah kalau kau berubah pikiran, gabung sama kami ya!" lanjutnya dan Hinata hanya menangguk lagi.

"Naruto!"

"Iya, iya! Ukh!"

Setelah melihat Naruto memasuki kedai, Hinata kembali menatap hujan. Gadis itu tersenyum. Kenangannya bermain dibawah hujan bersama ayahnya adalah hal yang paling dia sukai serta sangat dirindukan. Seandainya ayahnya masih hidup, mungkin dia tidak bakal hidup susah begini. Dan dia tak akan pernah melihat ibunya bekerja keras sebagai pembantu yang mengharusnya pulang tiap minggu. Hal itu membuat anak-anak mereka sedih.

Pernah suatu waktu Hinata kepergok ibunya kerja sambilan dan walaupun alasannya itu demi membantu ibunya, beliau sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Begitu pulang dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Dan semenjak itu ibunya melarang kerja sambilan kepada anak-anaknya. Karena tugas mereka saat ini hanyalah belajar dan ibunya masih sanggup menyekolahkan mereka sampai perguruan tinggi.

Hari mulai sedikit gelap namun hujan belum kunjung reda. Dia sedang memikirkan menu makan malam saat ini dan adiknya. Tapi dia bersyukur, untungnya kini sekarang Hanabi –adiknya- sudah besar, jadi dirinya tak perlu khawatir untuk tidak memasak makan malam. Yah.. walaupun masakannya terkadang suka ada yang hangus. Dan Hinata hanya tertawa lirih mengingat wajah melas adiknya. Rasanya dia ingin pulang dengan cepat kalau begini.

...

Biarpun Hinata sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke yang bersikap kasar padanya, tapi dihatinya masih terbesit rasa sedih mengingat Sasue yang terluka.

Sejak semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya selalu tertuju kepada Sasuke. Padahal Hinata sudah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Namun bila mengingat tugasnya, mau tak mau Hinata harus berurusan lagi dengan Sasuke. Dan memikikan cara untuk menemuinya tanpa harus menyinggungnya. Dia hanya ingin tugasnya cepat selesai dan setelah itu dia tak akan mau lagi berurusan dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

Sasuke mengerang kesal pada seseorang yang menekan bel apartemennya berkali-kali, pasalnya kondisinya tidak mendukung untuk menerima tamu. Lagipula siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Tidak tahu apa kalau dia tidak suka diganggu saat akhir pekan begini.

Sejak fajar tadi, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar-putar, dan tubuhnya berat untuk di gerakan serta merasakan hawa panas di keseluruh anggota tubuhnya. Dia juga sempat menggigil tadi malam.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Dia melihat layar monitor dekat pintunya, yang menampilkan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang entah sejak kapan selalu terbayang di otaknya. Sasuke mendecih. Dan membuka pintu dengan malas.

Ketika pintu telah terbuka, Sasuke menampilkan wajah datarnya yang membuat Hinata merinding.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Uchiha-san." sapanya dengan lembut.

"Hn."

"Hm... ano..."

"..."

"Aku kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita." Ucapnya dengan mantap.

BRAKKK. Sasuke membanting pintu yang membuat Hinata melompat kaget.

Hinata yang diperlakukan tidak sopan itu membuatnya tersinggung, kemudian dengan kesal gadis itu kembali menekan tombol bel apartemen Sasuke berkali-kali.

Memangnya dia kira Hinata tidak bisa marah apa?!

Ketika pintu itu terbuka lagi, Hinata telah melihat wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat sangar. Dengan sekejap nyali Hinata menciut.

"Hn. Apa lagi?" ketusnya.

"K-kita harus mengerjakan tugas ini!"

"Kau saja yang mengerjakan sendiri." Ketusnya lagi seraya hendak menutup pintu, namun kali ini Hinata dapat menahan.

"T-tapi ini kerja kelompok, Uchiha-san!"

"Pergilah, aku mau tidur!" katanya dengan dingin dan tajam. Dan Sasuke mencoba kembali menutup pintu tapi Hinata tetap bersikeras menahan pintu.

"A-Aku akan menunggu!"

Hei, gadis ini tidak bercanda kan?

"Baka."

Hinata merengut, baka katanya! Hinata kan hanya kurang pintar bukan berarti bodoh!

Sasuke menghela nafas, dia menyerah deh. Seandainya dia tidak enak badan, dia pasti dengan mudah menutup pintu yang ditahan oleh Hinata.

Hinata mengulas senyuman, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga dan membiarkannya masuk. Tapi ada yang aneh, wajah Sasuke lebih pucat dari biasanya! Batin Hinata curiga.

Tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke yang membelakanginya limbung, dengan gerakan Hinata menahannya dan memeluknya. Karena tubuh Sasuke yang berat membuat Hinata terjatuh kebelakang. Kini posisi Hinata tertindih punggung lebar Sasuke. Dan sekuat tenaga gadis itu mencoba bangkit dan menyeret tubuh berat Sasuke.

Kini Hinata sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang di duga kamarnya Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata membopong tubuh Sasuke menuju kasur king sizenya. Karena sudah tidak mampu menahan, akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh ke kasur empuk itu. Dengan tubuh Hinata yang menindih tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak namun belum bangkit.

Sasuke perlahan membuka mata oniksnya karena akibat jatuh tadi membuatnya kerasan. Hinata membeku, entah kenapa badannya sulit untuk bergerak. Kedua mata itu bersirobok. Lavender bertemu oniks. Kedua mata mereka berdua terbelalak setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan menyadari posisi mereka.

Hinata dengan cepat membangkitkan dirinya, "G-Gomenasai!" katanya dengan rasa panik.

"K-k-kurasa a-aku akan pulang, kau benar! K-kau harus segera tidur!" lanjutnya seraya berdiri untuk meninggalkan Sasuke tengah mencoba bangkit dari kasur. Namun sayangnya, usahanya untuk pergi tertahan dengan tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya.

Gadis itu melirik Sasuke dan tanpa terasa badannya limbung. Pemuda berambut raven itu menarik Hinata sehingga tubuh Hinata jatuh bersamaan dirinya yang membanting tubuhnya kekasur. Kedua mata lavender itu terbelalak. Sungguh dia tidak percaya, apalagi keterjutannya makin bertambah manakala Sasuke memeluknya erat.

Dia juga dapat merasakan hidung Sasuke menempel dekat telinganya. Dan hal itu membuat sensasi aneh bagi Hinata. Lalu entah kenapa kinerja jantungnya yang berubah menjadi aneh, rasanya berdetak cepat dan juga tak beraturan. Nafasnya pun memburu terasa seperti tak memiliki ruang lagi untuk bernafas. Aliran darahnya berdesir cepat dan entah kenapa ruangan yang berAC itu menjadi panas.

Hal tersebut juga dialami oleh Sasuke sekarang. Apalagi aroma lavender menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, yang membuatnya terhenyak dan juga tergoda. Ini sungguh aneh! Batin Sasuke heran. Lagipula posisi mereka sekarang ini, harusnya mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Namun nyatanya tidak Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukan, seolah-olah takut kenyaman itu akan pergi.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu justru kebalikannya dari Sasuke. Dia sungguh tidak nyaman. Dengan takut-takut dia mencoba melirik Sasuke dan ternyata mata itu sudah terpejam.

Sasuke tertidur kembali setelah mencium aroma tubuh Hinata. Hinata tertegun melihat mahakarya yang terpampang di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan jika dari dekat dan Hinata baru sadar akan hal itu. Wajah tidurnya yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah kesehariannya yang arogan serta angkuh.

"Panas sekali suhu badannya. Dia demam..." gumamnya saat dirinya menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Harus segera di kompres!" lanjutnya lagi.

Dengan perlahan Hinata bangkit dan menuju dapur. Didapur dia mengambil kain bersih dan air beserta es batu yang digunakannya untuk mengompres. Setelah selesai mengompresi Sasuke, gadis itu mendesah. Pasrah. Tujuannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok hari ini akhirnya gagal juga. Tapi dia tak akan menyerah, masih ada 5 hari lagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang telah berbaring, rasanya tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun bila melihat langit yang mendung, mau tak mau dia harus segera balik. Dia tidak mau membuat Hanabi dan ibunya –yang sedang libur- khawatir padanya.

Gadis itu menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas yang dia temukan entah darimana dan juga dia meninggalkan obat demam beserta air putih di atas nakasnya.

Ketika hendak menutupi pintu kamar Sasuke, Hinata sempat melirik Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan berkata "Semoga lekas sembuh, Uchiha-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun pukul 7 malam, rasa laparlah yang membuatnya terbangun. Lalu dia melihat sesuatu di atas nakas dan meraih secarik kertas itu.

_**Uchiha-san, aku sudah membuat bubur untukmu yang kutaruh di atas meja yang berada di dapur. Tolong dimakan ya~ kalau misalkan sudah dingin panasi saja buburnya dan jangan lupa obatnya diminum. Semoga lekas sembuh Uchiha-san!**_

Sasuke mengulaskan senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya, "Dasar Baka."

FLASHBACK BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

Rintik hujan menghalangi perjalanan pulang, Sasuke termenung. Pikiran menerawang kemasa lalu, dia, Hinata-nya sangat menyukai hujan. Dan selalu tersenyum bila hujan turun dan mengadahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tetesan hujan tersebut. Yang Sasuke ingat, Hinata selalu mengirup nafasnya. Gadisnya sangat menyukai aroma hujan dan berkata kalau aroma Sasuke seperti hujan. Begitu segar begitu katanya dengan rona di pipinya dan Sasuke sangat menyukainya yang seperti itu.

Namun jika melihat Hinata yang sekarang, dari lirikan sudut mata kelamnya. Dia dapat melihat kegundahan di mata lavendernya. Tak ada lagi cahaya dimatanya.

"Aku benci hujan." Kata wanita itu dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke tertegun.

"Karena hujan adalah mimpi burukku." Lanjut wanita itu dengan dingin. Wajahnya kaku dan air mata sukses menerobos, jatuh kepipinya yang sekarang agak tirus.

Saat itu juga Sasuke telah menyadari, bahwa Hinata-nya bukan Hinata yang dulu. Dia berubah. Dan saat itu pula pria itu menyadari Hinata-nya bukanlah Hinata yang telah menyukainya dulu. Hilang ingatannya Hinata adalah fakta yang harus diterima Sasuke. Kali ini dia harus mengulanginya lagi dari nol untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata kembali. Dan Sasuke pastikan kali ini, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Please review reader-san~

.

.


End file.
